The present invention relates to the field of electronic circuits, and, more particularly, to a method of mounting electronic components. Further, the present invention is particularly applicable to the mounting of integrated circuits (ICs) on printed circuit boards (PCBs), including flexible printed circuit boards, though the present invention may also be used to mount other components on PCBs, or to mount components on other types of carriers, for example.
There are many situations where it is desirable to minimize the overall dimensions of an electronic device. One example is a miniature video camera using an image sensor formed as a single IC.
An IC is generally mounted on a PCB having a larger area. Such an arrangement is illustrated in FIG. 1 in a surface mount form. An IC 10 has a plurality of contacts 12 extending down the side face 14 and under the undersurface 16 of the IC 10. The IC 10 is mounted on a PCB 18 which has a plurality of copper contact pads 20. The contact 12 is connected to the contact pad 20 by a body 22 of solder which includes a planar portion 22A and a fillet 22B. This arrangement requires the PCB 18 to extend beyond the side of the IC 10 by a distance of at least A. In practice, a greater distance B will be required, since the copper contact pad 20 will not normally extend to the edge of the PCB 18.
Another prior art approach includes mounting an IC in a manner which reduces the horizontal dimension from that of FIG. 1. This prior art approach is illustrated in FIG. 2, in which like parts are denoted by like reference numerals. Here, the IC 10 and the PCB 18 are of the same horizontal extent. The contact 12 is positioned only on the underside 16 of the IC 10, and the copper contact pad 20 extends to the edge of the PCB 18. The connection is made by a solder body 22xe2x80x2 which has only a planar portion. The solder fillet is lost, which degrades the mechanical strength and reliability of the connection, and may provide a poorer electrical connection.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of mounting electronic components which facilitates minimization of the size of a device.
This and other objects, features, and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a method of mounting an electronic component having at least one contact extending across a part of its undersurface. The method may include providing a support smaller in area than the undersurface of the component and having a contact pad for connection to the contact. The contact pad may have a first portion extending across an upper surface of the support adjacent one edge and a second portion extending from the edge across a side surface of the support. The method may also include positioning the electronic component and the support with the undersurface of the component adjacent the upper surface of the support. This is done so that the first portion of the contact pad is aligned with and spaced apart from a first portion of the contact, and the second portion of the contact pad is aligned with and disposed inwardly of a second portion of the contact.
The method may further include forming a solder connection between the contact and the contact pad. More specifically, the solder connection may include a planar portion between the first portions of the contact and the contact pad and a fillet portion extending angularly from the second portion of the contact to the second portion of the contact pad. The method thus provides for the combination of an integrated circuit and a printed circuit board in which the printed circuit board has an area smaller than an area of the integrated circuit.